Unstoppable
by Thorne Rosewood
Summary: They learned. It hurt. But they can't or won't be stopped, with or without the masks. Rated T for suggestiveness. Updates every other Friday. Disclaimer: Cover does not belong to me. Make sure to read my profile bio before posting review or PMing me.
1. Prologue

Adrien Agreste came out of his bathroom. He heard a noise of surprise, and could have sworn that it was Ladybug, as he saw a blur of red and black zip across his bedroom and out the window.

"Looks like your lover decided to pay you a surprise visit!" Plagg cackled.

"More like deliver a letter." Adrien suggested, picking up the letter she left on his bed. "It's from Marinette. That doesn't make a lot of sense. If Marinette wanted to bring me a letter or tell me something, she could have rather than Ladybug."

"Maybe Marinette was really busy and gave it to Ladybug to deliver it to you."

"Really busy?" Adrien asked. "I'd have to ask Alya or her parents...for now, I guess I need to read this."

He opened the envelope gently and set it on his desk, and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Adrien,_

_You might have a hard time believing this because of how I act around you. But take my word, everything in this letter is true._

_I didn't know about you at all, even when I started admiring your father's designs, until Chloe told me about you, so I think I have to thank her, despite how she treats me._

_At first glance, I thought you were like her; snobby, bossy, and annoying. But when I gave you a second chance, I learned that you were a well-mannered boy. As I got to know you more, I quickly fell in love with you._

_I've always tried to tell you, but I always chicken out. It's gotten more difficult with Kagami and Lila around, so I'm having Ladybug deliver this letter for me because I can't even do it myself._

_I know it seems like I don't like you. I always avoid your view, talking to you, and seemingly don't want to hang out. But that's only me hiding my feelings for you._

_You deserve an explanation, so here it is. I don't know how you're gonna feel, but I'm hoping that you at least consider returning these feelings._

Adrien's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"Dude! Chill! My ears are hypersensitive and I'm right here!" Plagg yelled at him.

"Sorry, but a million things just got added to my head! Marinette's been in love with me all this time! And I saw it as a disliking towards me!"

"Yes, you dummy! You did!"

"Why didn't you tell me, Plagg?!"

"Because I'm merely here to give you the powers to protect Paris. I am not your social counselor."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Gee. Thanks."

"You are not welcome."

"Brat."

Adrien sat in his computer chair. "I have tons of girls clamoring after me. There's Kagami, Lila, and now Marinette. I really want Ladybug, but she's in love with someone else."

"Then move on. Your tenacity is a little out of control. Lila's a liar, and Kagami loves you, but why? You don't know. Bakery girl just poured her heart out to you on a piece of paper. I say you choose her."

Adrien chuckled. "I wish that I could just fall in love with her like I did with my lady. But the two are completely different."

"Why don't you imagine her as Ladybug then?" Plagg suggested, then cringed as he remembered the whole secret identity thing.

"I don't want to do that, either. That's seeing Marinette as someone she isn't, and putting her to someone else's standards."

"You're right." Plagg agreed.

"But that makes me wonder if Marinette is Ladybug."

"How could that be possible?"

"You know her true identity."

"You can't make me admit it, not with cheese or stinky socks. This is something for both your goods."

Adrien sighed. "I get it...but let me think. As Marinette, her self confidence seems low and she's clumsy and easily flustered. As Ladybug, her self confidence is up, she's graceful, and fearless. When there's an akuma attack, Marinette leaves just like me, or arrives late like me. We've both fallen asleep in class from night akumas."

"That letter she found on Valentine's day was meant for Ladybug. Marinette must have found it and replied to it, thinking that it was meant for her. Marinette's hair is dark as night. Darker than Ladybug's, in fact. Should I go with the assumption that Marinette is Ladybug?"

"Uh..." Plagg gulped.

He wasn't supposed to find out!

"I'm gonna go with it. I'll talk to her sometime soon."

"I-" Plagg started. In the blink of an eye, Adrien had his phone out, texting Marinette.

•••

Marinette was shaking, from head to toe, as she slowly walked to the Agreste mansion. It wasn't from the pouring rain. It was from the fact that Adrien had called her there to talk about the letter that Ladybug left. The letter that Ladybug left.

It was technically Marinette's letter, but he specified how Ladybug left it.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"Okay?" Marinette asked. "No. Do I look okay? Adrien saw me leaving his room. My identity is at risk. Putting Paris at risk."

"You argued with me that you could escape his room without being seen, but you did. Now you're facing the consequences."

"I know...how could I be so naïve?" Marinette sighed. "I hope I don't cause him to ever get akumatized...otherwise, I'm screwed."

"You're right."

Marinette felt something collide with her whole body. Her head snapped up and she looked to see what she'd crashed into.

Oh.

It was the gates of the Agreste mansion.

Without seeing the security camera come out or hearing a voice, she saw them open and sighed.

"No turning back now." She told herself as she moved forwards, towards the door.

•••

"Adrien, you have a friend here to see you upon your request." Nathalie announced.

Adrien quickly turned his phone off and looked at his bedroom door to see Marinette standing there.

"Oh. Right. Thanks."

The family assistant left the teens alone. Marinette stood at the door, frozen and silent. Adrien watched her for a minute, anticipating her to move or say something, but she didn't, so he brought her to his desk.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Marinette lied. 'You probably know my secret identity and I'm screwed if you get akumatized. I've lost lots of sleep about this! My life's wonderful, how are you?'

"If you say so. I won't press on about it. I'll just get straight to the point. I called you here because of a letter that Ladybug left on my pillow. It was from you. Confessing your feelings."

"Yeah."

"I've honestly been in love with Ladybug all this time...not Kagami. Not Lila. Not Marinette. Ladybug. Well, the girl under the mask that I'm assuming is you."

"Yeah..." Marinette rasped. "I was so naïve that day. I let my feelings for you overtake me. I shouldn't have done that. Now if you get akumatized, then I'm done for."

"Well, I'll try not to get akumatized, if that helps anything."

"You can't tell anyone about me."

"Huh?"

"Ladybug's identity is supposed to be a secret. You can't tell."

"I'd never."

"Thank you...now if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be."

"You don't wanna talk about the letter?"

"I have a lot on my mind. So no, I don't want to." Marinette snapped, and abruptly left his room as quickly as she'd entered. Adrien dared to follow her.

"That was quick." Nathalie commented. "Leaving already?"

"Yes." Marinette said, masking her emotions of frustration and sadness. Her emotions of negativity.

Negativity.

"Would you like a ride home?"

"No thank you." Marinette said. "I'm okay. Thank you for letting me see Adrien."

"You're welcome." Nathalie said. She quickly went to Gabriel's atelier and down to his lair. "Sir, Marinette seemed to be distressed-"

"I'm aware. I have sent out an akuma."

•••

Tikki sensed the negative energy outside. When Marinette was out of the mansion, covered by her umbrella, crying, the kwami took the earrings. Marinette was so enveloped in negative emotions that she didn't notice the absence, nor the akuma until she heard Adrien yelling her name, a bright neon green flashing light, and his cataclysm oh-so-close to her face.

She screamed and put her umbrella in front of herself to avoid the murderous power. She felt no pain radiating through her.

Just the purple outline of a butterfly around her eyes.

And her worst enemy's voice in her head.

"_Redo, I am Hawkmoth. I am giving you the power to go back in time, and perfect your mistakes. In compensation for me granting you this power, you will retrieve the black cat miraculous and the ladybug miraculous." _

"No. No. No, no, no! Marinette, fight it!"

Marinette dropped her umbrella, clutched her head, and fell to her knees.

"Marinette, please!" Chat cried.

"_You are Ladybug! Only you can do this!" _

"_Paris is relying on you."_

"_Bugaboo_!"

_"My lady!" _

_"I can't ever fight you." _

"_We're a team, aren't we?" _

_"We're Ladybug and Cat Noir." _

"_Unstoppable_."

_"Let me make this promise to you!" _

"Marinette, fight it!"

"Cat Noir! Destroy the umbrella!" Tikki exclaimed.

He looked at the akumatized object on the ground, bent down, and destroyed it. The akuma flew out. Marinette's head was cleared. Her face was cleared. She looked at Cat Noir, not knowing what to say.

_"I can't ever fight you." _

He gazed back at her.

_"Kitty._"

_"You and me against the world." _

"Adrien!" She cried, and leapt into his arms. He squeezed her tight as she just sat on the ground with him, crying and sobbing. "W-we weren't supposed to k-know."

"I don't care about that right now. Are you okay?"

Marinette looked back at the akuma. "I don't know. I just almost got akumatized. I've basically been rejected. Hawkmoth knows your identity. Maybe mine. We're in danger, our family is, our friends. Paris. Master Fu."

"We'll figure it out, my lady, I promise." Cat said. "I mean it when I say I love you. I've meant it all this time. For the girl under the mask. For you."

Marinette blushed a little and smiled.

"I love you too, kitty."

Cat Noir stood, bringing both himself and Marinette to their feet.

"We screwed up. But it doesn't mean that we're done fighting."

Tikki handed her her miraculous.

"You're right, kitty." Ladybug said. "After all, this might make our job a little harder and a little easier."

"Mm hm." Cat hummed. "You and me?"

"Against the world, kitty."

"Unstoppable?"

"Unstoppable."

Notes:

Hi guys, thanks for reading the prologue of Unstoppable! I'll be back Friday, November 15th with Chapter One. Check the reviews for FAQ and my profile for rules concerning PMing me and/or leaving a review. This fanfiction belongs to me right now, and you aren't allowed to post it anywhere else unless you ask me first, then credit me. If you PM me and I don't reply within a week, go ahead and post it, but make sure to credit me and leave a link to this fanfiction. Same goes for translated versions (don't worry about translating the PM to english, I'll use Google Translate). You're welcome to share it on social media networks by leaving a link.

See you soon!


	2. Chapter One

"What are we supposed to do, though?" Marinette asked her partner. "An akuma just saw you. _Hawkmoth_ just saw you. Our identities our out to him, he can attack our friends or family, or us directly. It'll make his job easier."

"Yeah, but if we get away from home, both you and I, to an uncommon lodging place, then he can't find us. I doubt he'll strike our friends and family, either. That's just stupid and will get him caught by not just us, but the authorities."

Marinette smiled. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"I'm glad I do. You need an extra nudge every once in a while."

Marinette sighed. "I don't think I'd ever say this to you, Cat Noir, as Ladybug or Marinette, but I could kiss you."

Cat Noir lifted her hand and kissed it. "As much as I love you, bugaboo, we're near a security camera and I'm transformed. You kissing a superhero here would look rather suspicious, no? Why don't we save it for patrol tonight?"

Marinette nodded.

"I would love to walk you back, too, but my bodyguard just saw me and probably relayed this—" Cat gestured to himself. "To my father. So I'm probably down in deep pits of trouble."

"Do you want me to stay for back up in case Hawkmoth or your father makes a move?"

"Do you want to do that?"

"I don't mind."

"Okay. You can go on the very top and just stay there. If the mansion goes under lockdown then go home and return at midnight."

"What?" Marinette squeaked.

"I know my father. I know he's gonna try and take my miraculous and or prevent me from 'endangering' myself by saving Paris. I'm a literal escape artist, and the only thing he thinks can hold me in is the lockdown. So just stay atop the mansion and leave when it goes under lockdown, and come back around midnight."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Plagg can destroy the mansion or the lockdown system. Whatever he does, I'm escaping."

"O...okay." Marinette said.

"Find somewhere hidden to transform." Cat dropped his transformation, kissed her on the cheek, and dashed towards the mansion, where Nathalie was waiting for him.

"Adrien, your father is in your bedroom waiting to talk with you." She said.

"Okay," Adrien said, and went up to his room. When he entered, Lila, Nathalie, and Gabriel were there.

"I think I could understand my father being up here. But Nathalie was just in the foyer and Lila popped out of nowhere."

"Just sit." Gabriel said. Adrien narrowed his eyes and reluctantly sat in his computer chair.

"I saw everything." His father started. "I saw the girl enter. I saw her leave. I saw you come after her and transform into Cat Noir."

"Yeah? So?" Adrien asked.

"Young man, do not speak with me like that. You are my son. We've already lost your mother. I don't need to lose you to a miraculous, too."

"Lose me? To a miraculous? How do you know what this is?" Adrien asked.

"That book I had. And...this." Gabriel said, calling his transformation.

"You!? _You're_ Hawkmoth?!" Adrien asked. He didn't let his father answer. "Why are you using that? Why are you terrorizing Paris?!"

"Your mother, Adrien. That's why."

"Mom?" Adrien asked, calming down. "Why her? What does she have to do with anything? "

"Your mother didn't exactly disappear, Adrien."

"Then _where_ is she?" Adrien asked.

"Come with me and I'll show you where she is."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because we're going to see your mother."

"Really? I don't know if I want a villain like you to do that."

"Since you're so reluctant, let's make a deal. We all go see your mother, detransformed, so that nobody can pull a surprise attack."

"Fine. But the moment I feel threatened I'm breaking my end of the deal." Adrien growled.

"Very well. Let's go."

Adrien followed his father, Nathalie, and Lila down the stairs to the atelier.

"Would you like me to accompany you guys, Mr. Agreste?"

"No thank you, Ms. Rossi." Gabriel said. "Stand guard against Marinette. Knowing her, she's most likely nearby. I don't need her interfering with this."

"Of course." Lila said.

Adrien yanked his phone out.

_LB, Lila is around. My father told her to keep you away so find somewhere nearby if you want to stay around here._

Her response was immediate.

**Thanks for the heads up, kitty.**

Adrien smiled. _Of course. We're a team, aren't we?_

He received a heart in response, and put his phone away.

"This painting," Adrien said. "It wasn't always here, was it?"

"No, it wasn't." Gabriel said. "You found that book behind it. But what's on the painting is what matters most."

Gabriel pressed six buttons on the painting. Adrien gasped as he noticed how his father went down.

"After you," Nathalie said.

Adrien looked up at the buttons and frowned. He was tall, but not as tall as his father.

The teen huffed and jumped up to press the buttons. He just barely made it down to the floor in one piece. In the blink of an eye, one minute he was in the atelier and the next in a dark, quiet, humid area. His father was across the bridge, tending to something.

Adrien started across the bridge. It took him a minute or two to get across it, but he made it the other side.

"Is that a coffin?" Adrien asked.

"Come closer." Commanded Gabriel. Adrien came closer and realized that his mother was in that clear-top coffin.

"Why is she in there?" Adrien asked quietly. He wanted to shout, but he was so shocked that he couldn't.

"Your mother was using the peacock miraculous. It had sustained damage, and the kwami didn't take it; the miraculous did. So anytime the peacock miraculous is used, it deters the health of the wielder."

"Why was she using it?" Adrien asked.

"I'd found the miraculous on a business trip along with the book. I was experimenting with the butterfly miraculous, and she was experimenting with the peacock miraculous. It deterred her health and she fell into a deep sleep. A coma, basically."

"So you want mine and Ladybug's miraculous to make a wish for mom to come back?"

"Yes, I do. I'd appreciate it if you'd assist me in getting her miraculous."

"You want me to help you?" Adrien asked.

"Yes. You have a personal connection with Ladybug. Getting her miraculous should be easy."

Adrien tsked. "You want me to betray my partner? Betray the one who's always been there for me, who has helped me, who's accepted me? And turn to you? The one who has caged me and treated me like a puppet?"

"Only to protect you." Gabriel said. "And to save your mother."

"Father...I love Mom a lot, more than she'll ever know. I hate seeing her like this, near death because she decided to experiment with something. I'd do anything to save mom...anything but betraying my partner." Adrien said.

"What?" Gabriel asked. "Adrien, no."

"You said you'd appreciate it if I'd helped you to get Ladybug's miraculous. But you didn't tell me that I didn't have a choice." Adrien pointed out. "My answer to your question, is no. I want to save Mom, but not like this."

"Be like that. I'll just continue wreaking havoc."

"And Ladybug and I will continue to stop it." Adrien shot back. "And don't even think about laying a damn finger on Marinette, her family, or our friends. You can hit me, punch me, stab me, kill me, but for the love of everything, don't touch her."

"Very well. You won't help me. I'll just lock you up here and force you to give me your miraculous if you want to escape."

He knew it, he knew he would be caged.

"You always try the same tricks on me. And I always escape them. You're forgetting the powers that I harness with this." Adrien said, balling his hand into a fist. "Try and lock me up. See what happens."

"You will stay, that is what will happen. And if you escape, I will find you and bring you back or attack you and Marinette directly. The akuma will know your identities. My life will be much easier now."

"You're forgetting the fact that I know yours, too. I may be stuck here, but I can still transform and tell m'lady." Adrien answered. "Now, if you don't mind, I will be in my bedroom."

"Very well." Gabriel said. Adrien practically ran up to his room.

"Plagg, pack your Camembert and eat up. We have a long, busy evening ahead of us."

[Unstoppable is property of Thorne Rosewood]

Ladybug paced the building across from the Agreste mansion nervously.

It was 12:47AM. Cat told her that he'd be there around midnight. It was almost past that time.

She heard glass shattering and jumps back.

"Bonsoir, mon coccinelle." Cat said.

"Kitty!" She exclaimed. "Why'd you break the glass?"

"I felt like going on a rampage around the mansion, so I decided to destroy about eighty percent of my father's crap!" He said excitedly.

"You're bad." Ladybug said. "But I love you anyways. I take it you don't plan on returning?" She asked, gesturing to his duffel bag and school bag.

"Nope. I quit my father's shenanigans. I'm done modeling, dieting, fencing, playing basketball, playing piano, and learning language."

"Good for you, I suppose?" Ladybug said. "Where did you plan to stay?"

"I think my father would think for me to go to Le Grand Paris, but unfortunately for him, I have a brain that I know how to use. We may have to find somewhere else to go, should he try and attack your place."

"That doesn't answer my question, kitty. Where do you plan to stay?"

Cat Noir sighed. "I don't know."

Ladybug couldn't bare looking at him sad like that. She came close to him. "You're my kitty." She told him, and flicked his bell. It jingled. "My kitty. You're gonna have a home with me. I can take you in."

"That's incredibly nice of you, bugaboo, but I don't know how well it would turn out in the mornings."

"You can lounge on the balcony in the mornings, then!"

"How do you suggest I get to school?"

"Okay, okay...what about you staying at Master Fu's?"

"Er...won't he be mad that we know our identities?"

"Probably disappointed, but not mad. You can stay with me tonight. I can sneak you out tomorrow morning for school, and afterwards we can go to Master Fu."

"Sounds good." Cat smiled. "Do you still feel like kissing me?"

"This isn't quite patrol, kitty, but I don't care. As long as I get a kiss."

"Then c'mere."

Cat Noir pulled Ladybug close, cradled her head, and pressed his lips to hers.

Soft. Warm.

Their lips lingered on each others for a bit before Ladybug moved her head a little bit to lock his lips between hers.

She pulled away after that.

"Er...sorry." She apologized. Cat's face was also red.

"It's fine..." Cat answered. "Your face is the same color as your suit."

Ladybug pulled out her mirror. "What can I say? I just kissed the love of my life!"

Her partner laughed. "Lead the way, bugaboo."

When the two arrived to the school the next day, students were huddled together, in pairs or groups of three, on their cell phones, talking.

"You two," Alya said. "Come with me."

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, then shrugged and followed their friend, who brought them to the locker rooms.

"What's up?" Marinette asked.

"This is up." Alya said, shoving her cell phone into their faces. Marinette took hold of it and watched the video on it.

_"Bonsoir, mon coccinelle."_ The video started with Chat's voice.

_"Kitty!"_

Text on a white screen popped up. Alya must have typed it, Marinette presumed.

_They said more but for keeping their secret identities safe I cut it out._

The corner of Marinette's lips turned up a little bit.

_"You're my kitty." The flicking of his bell. "My kitty. You're always gonna have a home with me. I can take you in."_

_"That's incredibly nice of you, bugaboo, but I don't know how well it would turn out in the mornings."_

_You can lounge on the balcony in the mornings, then!"_

_"How do you suggest I get to school?"_

_"Okay, okay...what about you staying at Master Fu's?"_

_"Er...won't he be mad that we know our identities?"_

_"Probably disappointed, but not mad. You can stay with me tonight. I can sneak you out tomorrow morning for school, and afterwards we can go to Master Fu."_

_"Sounds good. Do you still feel like kissing me?"_

_"This isn't quite patrol, kitty, but I don't care. As long as I get a kiss."_

_"Then c'mere."_

Cat Noir pulled Ladybug close, cradled her head, and pressed his lips to hers.

Their lips lingered on each others for a bit before Ladybug moved her head a little bit to lock his lips between hers.

She pulled away after that.

_"Er...sorry."_

_"It's fine...Your face is the same color as your suit."_

Ladybug pulled out her mirror. _"What can I say? I just kissed the love of my life!"_

Her partner laughed. _"Lead the way, bugaboo."_

The video ended.

Adrien and Marinette exchanged looks of nervousness, and Alya looked at them expectantly.

"Ladybug said that she wasn't in love with him, but here she is not caring about the fact the location being somewhere other than their patrol spot, but instead getting a kiss. She called him the love of her life, too! And they know their identities. And Marinette only calls Adrien the love of her life. And school the next morning. Tell me: are you two the ones skipping school and leaving us to save Paris?"

Marinette opened her mouth, but Adrien clamped a hand over it.

"Phone, blogger."

"Hey, no. My Ladyblog needs the spotted cup of tea!" Alya exclaimed.

"Our safety is just gonna be compromised even more if all of Paris is aware of Marinette and I. So we'll only tell you if you give up the phone."

Alya whined and handed them the phone. "Answers," she demanded.

"Shall we tell her?" Adrien asked Marinette, who shrugged. "Yes, we skip school and leave everyone to save Paris." He admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me when it happened?"

Marinette looked at the floor pensively.

"Not even Adrien was supposed to know my true identity, but something happened yesterday...he pieced mine together and transformed in front of me to destroy an akuma. His father saw it and tried to convince him to help him get his mother back, but Chat objected. Gabriel tried locking him up, but he got too excited and destroyed eighty percent of the mansion as a way of getting back at him for the past three years as well as locking him up."

"Where'd he stay last night?" Alya asked. "Your house? Your _bed_?"

"A-A-Alya!" Marinette squeaked. "No! Of course not! He slept on the chaise and I slept on the bed, then he woke up really early and slept in the park until I came and got him for school." She explained. "We love each other a lot but we've been so busy and stressed and shaken up that we've had no time to talk us."

"I'm only accepting of that because of what happened yesterday. But the moment something happens, I request rights to know."

"Mm...granted." Adrien said. "Can you keep quiet the rest of the school day?"

"Most likely." Alya said.

"Please do, Alya. I know you promised your followers but if you release our identities then all of Paris is in danger."

"Okay."

"We'll take you to Master Fu's later. He probably knows a spell that could block her from saying our true identities. The same one that the kwamis have."

"No offense, m'lady, but how come you don't know those?"

"I do, but do you think it's a great idea for me to do it in the home setting I have?" Marinette asked.

Adrien opened his mouth to contradict her, then shut it and frowned. She smirked. "Exactly."

The rest of the school day wasn't very eventful. Marinette and Adrien had missed lunch for an akuma, which wasn't new at all.

"M'lady, I think the universe is trying to keep us apart." Adrien told her as they were walking to Master Fu's with Alya behind them.

"What makes you say that, kitty?"

"Well...we found out our identities but through an akuma. My father is Hawkmoth. And now, today at lunch, when you and I are trying to have an impromptu date, what happens? Akuma."

Marinette sighed. "The universe can try but it can't succeed. I love you no matter what anyone says or does."

"Even Lila?" Alya interjected.

Marinette giggled. "You and I are unstoppable. We are two that form one. Not even Lila can separate us."

Adrien bumped his fist against Marinette's. "Pound it to being unstoppable?"

"To being unstoppable." Marinette said with a smile.

[Unstoppable is property of Thorne Rosewood]

"Marinette. You brought Adrien and Alya. May I ask why?" Master Fu demanded the moment he noticed a second figure.

"Long story." Plagg said as Marinette looked at her feet and Adrien pursed his lips. Alya just blinked and stood still.

"Well, you have plenty of time to tell. Come in and sit."

Marinette, Adrien, and Alya came into the Guardian's home and sat on the floor. They told him everything.

"So the reason that you two know your identities, have already been discovered by two people, and one almost got akumatized, is because of a temptation Ladybug had due to her admiration for Adrien, is because of her?" Master Fu concluded.

"Yeah..." Marinette admitted quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Ladybug and Cat Noir are not supposed to know their identities. This is high risk, knowing that with the current circumstances, that you could get akumatized, or worse, a normal civilian like Alya."

"Can you put a spell? The same one you use for kwamis?"

"No. Not on you three. It will make you unable to say each other's names, which would be problematic considerering that you need to say them in every day life. I am trusting you all to keep your identities a secret from anyone not close to you. You may only tell Nino, Chloe, and Marinette's parents."

"Understood." The trio said.

"And Adrien can stay here, but only during the night hours. Seven in the evening to eight thirty in the morning the next day."

"What, you two aren't sleeping in the same room?" Alya asked. "And you claim you're in love with each other."

"We are! We must haven't worked that part out yet! Ha ha...ha..." Marinette said, and laughed nervously. Adrien smiled a little.

"You're cute. You know that?" He asked her.

"I do, and thank you, but please not here." Marinette requested.

Adrien pouted.

"How did I not notice it earlier?" Alya asked, studying the pair's antics.

"Because I was Adrien-well mannered-proper-sophisticated Agreste, not Adrien puns and jokes Agreste." Adrien answered.

"And I was a blushing mess around him." Marinette answered.

"The romantic tension between you two is insane." Alya grumbled. "It's killing me with suspense! Are you guys gonna be like this?" Alya made a heart with her hands. "Or this?" She crossed her fingers.

"It's only been one day. Barely, actually. Either way, I want to make sure that both Adrien and I are alright before he can even say boyfriend and girlfriend and associate them with us."

"I would agree. It is not good to rush into something new when there is something negative going on in the background. But at the same time, you two together can enhance your powers."

"Enhance powers?" Adrien asked. "M'lady, did you know about this?"

"I'm going to guard the miracle box and give out miraculous. Of course I did!"

"So we get new powers?"

"Yes."

"Do you have yours?"

"Yes."

"How come you and not me?"

"I uh...well...hey, when did this turn into a million questions?"

"Since now. Talk, little lady. Spit it out."

"I'll tell you later on patrol."

Adrien groaned and flopped onto his back. "I hate waiting."

"No, you just hate not getting what you want."

"Can't blame someone who's lived like that for the past decade and a half."

"I guess I can't, can I?"

"Nope. You gotta love them."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Mm hmm."

"Flattering. But patrol."

Adrien groaned even louder in displeasure.

"Does he always do this?" Alya asked.

"Chat and stubborn? Oh, yes."

"I hate all of you." Adrien grumbled.

"I love you too, kitty."

Chat paced the top of the patrol roof.

9:01PM.

Ladybug was always on time. She always got on Chat for being late. Why was it okay for her?

He heard a thump next to him and looked to his side, only to see a circular ball, but with spots on it.

"Ladybug, did you really just toss a pokeball lucky charm at me?" Chat asked.

The ball started rocking and cracking, then burst. Pink and red smoke came out, temporarily blinding him. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Ladybug standing there.

"Hello there." She purred. "And no, that was not a pokeball lucky charm."

"Then what was it?"

"I call it my Bug Bomb."

"New power?"

"Yeah."

"If I remember properly, you were due to tell me about them. Talk."

Ladybug sat. "There's the Bug Bomb like I just showed you, a Bug Shield, and a Bug Stick."

"Do I get new powers?"

Ladybug started thinking.

"I...technically I can give you the same ones. Cat Bomb, Cat shield, and you already have a shield. But you have Black Storm, which can obliterate anything in its path."

"When do I get them?"

"They pop up when you need them. Like earlier, the lucky charm."

"Oh, right! You got two!"

"Yeah. Instead of me having to throw my yoyo up, it just materialized in front of me. And I could use another one."

"How long have you had your new powers for?"

"When Mayura and Volpina reentered the picture. You'll get yours soon. Just gotta prove yourself that you can use them."

"I hope so...can you...show me one?"

"One of what?" Ladybug asked.

"Your powers."

Ladybug giggled. "I just get more lucky charms at a time. But I can show you the shields."

She detached her yoyo from her waist and set it behind her. Around her, more yoyos appeared. Chat watched as a small glow surrounding them grew, sprouted wings, and kept growing.

The yoyos lifted off the ceiling and guarded Ladybug.

"Shouldn't it be called Bug Guard then?" He asked. "Because it's...well...guarding the bug?"

"Technically."

"And you're saying that I can get similar powers?"

"The most you could probably get is the bomb and the guard, since you have the power of destruction. Otherwise, just those and the black hole and black storm."

"Hm. Cool..." Chat said. The yoyos disappeared. "How do we merge our powers without destroying the world, though?"

"You can channel destruction into my weapons. Like my Bug Saber. If you channel destruction into it, anything it touches will destroy. Or I can channel purification into a Black Hole. So whoever falls in there will be purified. The akuma will come out and I'll purify it, then I use miraculous ladybug and the akuma comes back as a civilian!"

"What about the shields?"

"Yours automatically comes with that. My shields can create wind, so if someone comes close then the wings speed up and create wind."

"Can I channel destruction into your shields?"

"Yeah, but that's dangerous. Anyone who comes at me will get destroyed. Technically, we can use the snake miraculous for second chance, but we aren't supposed to do that."

"Will you teach me how to decipher the book?"

"Maybe."

The two were silent.

"Do you wanna talk about...us?" Chat asked. "Since it's a calmer night."

"Um...I guess. I don't want you to feel forced to do this."

"I'm not. You and I interacting more...intimately, should I say, maybe romantic to take it down a notch...does help."

"How?"

"Cuddles."

Ladybug smiled. "Is that it?"

"No, but that was the first thing that came to mind."

"Mm...okay, then talk. What do you want for us right now?"

"Well...you're in love with Adrien. But I don't want you to be in love with that one. I want you to be in love with this one."

"As I see you becoming more like Chat and accepting it while admiring it more, I'm starting to fall in love with your Adrien."

"Really?"

Ladybug nodded. "I'm sure I'll get to love him as much as he loves Ladybug."

"Not just Ladybug. Marinette."

"Why do you love me?"

"You've always been appealing to me, Marinette. You just seemed to have a really strong disliking for me, so I stayed away a little bit. Then Ladybug appeared and things got a little bit difficult. There was Ladybug, and you. I loved Ladybug under the mask. Your suit is just a costume. Either way, you two are the same."

Ladybug blushed a little and smiled.

"That's why I love you."

"Thank you for the kind words, kitty. I wanna try dating at least. A trial version of us."

"Does the full version come for free?"

Ladybug thought about that.

"You only have to face Maman and Papa."

"What's included in the premium version, then?"

"You have to be on the full version plan to know."

Chat grinned. "Clever."

Ladybug cradled his face and pecked his lips. "Thank you."

[Unstoppable is property of Thorne Rosewood]

The miraculous ladybugs zipped around Paris, repairing the damage that Mr. Pigeon had done.

"How'd I do?" Chat asked Ladybug excitedly, as if he were a child waking up to open their presents on Christmas day.

Ladybug giggled. "You did great, kitty."

Some time had passed. The pair was still on the "trial plan", as Marinette had titled it. As for Ladybug, Chat Noir, and their new powers, Ladybug was training him to use his new powers, black hole and black storm, and combine the two, or combine them with hers. He'd used them during their fight with Mr. Pigeon.

Which was quite the mistake, considering how quickly the two had been surrounded with excited reporters and paparazzi, questioning their relationship and their new powers.

"Do you know each other's identities?"

"Is Ladybug really in love with you, Cat Noir?"

"When did you get these new powers? Do they come with being Ladybug?"

"Well...crap." Chat grumbled.

Hi guys! For those of you who returned to read this story again, thank you! It means lots to me! And shoutout to all of you who have their alerts on. I'm updating early today because tomorrow I might be going somewhere and I don't know if I'd have time to upload the first chapter, so rather early than late.

I'll be back with Chapter Two on 11/29! Make sure to leave a review and put your alerts on if you'd like. See you guys soon! ^_^

-Thorne


	3. Chapter Two

"Uh...ah...no comment!" Ladybug spoke up. She threw the string of her yoyo to a pole and jetted away. Chat did the same. They ran from each other, but met back up for patrol.

"What do we do?" Ladybug asked.

"Hey," Chat started. "You're talking to a former model here. I've dealt with this before. We do an interview with Alya answering fan questions and get on with our lives."

"Yeah, but we need to be careful. We can't let too much information slip out. Like our identities, Hawkmoth's, or Alya, Nino, and Chloe's. Just the fact that yes, we have new powers, yes, we know our identities, yes, we have something romantic between us, and no, you don't get to know ours or anyone's identities."

"My, my. So very professional. Should I call you Madame Coccinelle now?"

Ladybug frowned. She pulled out a bugbomb and threw it in his direction.

Chat screamed higher than Marinette did when she did something embarrassing, as if he were a cat superhero with cat instincts and just saw a cucumber, and ran from it.

"Okay, so this is a silent night. I see."

Ladybug sat down and sighed.

"Hey," Chat said, sitting next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing much. The past few months have been a little crazy for me."

"How so?"

"Well, for starters, I exposed my identity."

"But I exposed mine, too."

"And I almost got akumatized."

"But you listened to me and we stopped it."

"I'm manifesting knowledge for the miraculous and new powers."

"I am too. The powers part, at least."

"Alya already knows my identity. I'm sure Nino will be cool with it but Chloe? I'm scared."

"I'll be right next to you. We're a team, you know."

Ladybug looked at her partner and gave him a little smile.

"There's that pretty smile I love so much," he gushed. Her smile grew and she started giggling and attacking him with kisses.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." She sighed.

"Yep. It's because you mean the world to me."

"Well...you're my whole universe."

"Aw...I love you, bugaboo."

"I love you more, kitty cat."

[Unstoppable is property of Thorne Rosewood.]

"How are you planning to give them their miraculous?" Adrien asked the next morning, while they were waiting for school to start.

"Not I. We. You can sit next to Chloe today in homeroom, I'll sit next to Nino, and we'll slip the miraculous into their bags, then rendezvous at my place at lunch and later at patrol."

"Me sitting next to Chloe?!" Adrien asked.

"She can tolerate you more than she can me. And you don't have to worry about her finding out about us. She won't. Not here, at least."

Marinette slipped Chloe's miraculous into Adrien's bag.

As if on cue, the warning bell rang. Adrien looked at her with a fierce, promising grin. She returned it for a few seconds before capturing it with her lips. It caught him off guard, but he returned it nevertheless.

[Unstoppable is property of Thorne Rosewood.]

"Hey Sabrina?" Adrien asked, walking up to Chloe's friend. "Do you mind if I sit next to Chloe for today?"

Chloe's eyes lit up.

"Finally!" She exclaimed. "Sabrina, go sit next to Glasses Girl for today."

"Her name is Alya," Adrien corrected Chloe, who simply ignored it.

"So, Adrikins...what's the reason you decided to sit next to me today?"

"I have something to give you." Adrien gave Chloe her miraculous.

"My miraculous! How did you get it?"

"Uh...Ladybug gave it to me!" Adrien lied. "Can you sit next to me, Alya, Nino, and Marinette for lunch today?"

Chloe frowned a little bit. "I guess. But only if I get to sit next to you. Just me and you on one side and them on the other."

Adrien sighed. "If it means that you'll listen to what Marinette and I need to say, then fine."

Thankfully, Ms. Mendeleev's class was only a review day where they were given a packet. Adrien quickly completed it, and then thought of what to say and how to explain what was happening to his friends. He glanced at Marinette, who was tapping her pencil against her lips, presumably thinking the same thing as him.

Everyone patiently waited for the bell to ring. As soon as it did, everyone got up and rushed to lunch.

Marinette went towards the door, then stopped and looked back at Adrien, who smiled at her. She winked and then left the room.

[Unstoppable is property of Thorne Rosewood.]

"Girl, I thought you and Adrien had something!" Alya exclaimed urgently to Marinette, who was calmly sitting at the table, waiting for Adrien.

"We're starting to," Marinette corrected Alya.

"Then why is Chloe attached to him like a koala bear on a tree?!"

Marinette looked at the two. Adrien caught her eye.

"We aren't like that." He spoke up, quickly arriving to the table.

"But there's much room and opportunity." Chloe said, leaning towards Adrien, who frowned and leaned away from her.

"Marinette, are you sure that we should do this here?" Adrien asked.

"Well there can't be two boys in the girls bathroom or vice versa," Marinette pointed out. "This is a back table, it's the best we're going to get."

"She's right, Agreste. Take it or leave it." Alya said.

Adrien shook his head.

"So...where do we start?" He asked Marinette, who took the initiative.

"Some time ago, I delivered a letter to Adrien confessing my feelings. But...he saw me and connected that I was the same girl who'd dropped in through his window and delivered the letter as another girl. He...um...he text me and told me he wanted to meet up, confirmed that I was Ladybug..."

Nino and Chloe gasped.

"And since my identity was supposed to be a secret, I was frustrated. And screwed. If Adrien gets akumatized then I'm in danger, everyone I know is in danger. And it's my fault."

"My...Marinette, don't beat yourself up. This is just making us stronger." Adrien told her.

"I guess...anyways, after he promised not to tell, I left, and there was an akuma after me. I didn't know until I saw him transform and destroy it."

"Transform?!" Nino sputtered.

"Adrikins is Chat Noir! Oh, this is perfect! Both of us can be superheroes! We'll be a super couple."

"Yeah, uh, about that Chloe..." Adrien started. "Marinette and I are dating. Suit or not, I love her and she loves me. So uh...yeah, us being a 'super couple' wouldn't work."

"What?!" Chloe screeched. "Little baker girl fashion designer wannabe is dating my Adrikins?! Adrikins, no! It's supposed to be us! You're way out of her league."

"They say opposites attract," Adrien said slyly, almost causing Marinette to giggle.

"Think twice before you say something else," Marinette warned. "I'm the lycée student who loses sleep to rescue Paris. I take extra time to rescue you. I really didn't want to, but I got you the bee miraculous."

Chloe couldn't top the comment. She simply turned her head with a "hmph".

"I can't believe this. All my friends are heroes! Super cool!" Nino exclaimed. "There's me and Alya, and now you and Marinette."

Adrien smiled a little bit. "Nino, I do appreciate your enthusiasm, but this has to stay a secret. It's already dangerous with my father knowing that I'm Chat Noir and Marinette is Ladybug."

"Dude, your father knows? How is it dangerous?"

"You know that guy who sends out the butterflies? Hawkmoth? That's who my father is. He's abusing his powers to bring back my mother. He's gonna try and attack everyone Mari and I know because I'm not on his side. Sure, she's manifesting new powers and I'm starting to, but with Mayura by his side, fighting them won't be a two person job. So today, we're tasking you with helping us keep Paris safe and take back the miraculous. It has to be a secret from your friends and your family. Nobody else must know, not even the Ladyblog." Adrien said.

"If Alya knows that Ladybug is Marinette, then why bother with the Ladyblog?" Chloe asked.

"It's a blog that is centered around Ladybug and Chat Noir. May it be funny, sad, or romantic. Or their best fights. It's not only to uncover her identity. Get schooled, Queenie." Alya taunted Chloe, who grumbled in annoyance.

"I'm sending the coordinates for our patrol spot." Marinette said.

"Coordinates? Don't we have GPS?" Nino asked.

"Just go with it," Adrien told his friend, who shrugged.

[Unstoppable is property of Thorne Rosewood.]

Ladybug was the first to arrive to the patrol spot.

Queen Bee was next.

Rena and Carapace arrived together before Chat finally dropped in.

"Good, we're all here." Ladybug said.

"M'lady..." Chat said. "Your suit, it changed."

Ladybug looked down at her suit with a little smile. Her suit was usually just patterned like a ladybug—hence her name—but as of that night, it was a little different.

Most of her suit was still red. But instead of many spots, there were only five on her torso, in a quincunx pattern, matching her earrings. There were more spots—mostly on her elbows, knees, and ankles, but other than that, no more spots. Chat noticed the blue on the sides of her suit. It was representative of a ladybug.

He smiled as he noticed her shield on her back, with her bug stick and bug saber crossed on the shield, and her yoyo still on her waist—but with another mirroring it.

"Whoa!" Carapace exclaimed. "Nice upgrade, spots."

"It's Coccinelle now, but thanks." She corrected.

"Why so many weapons?" Alya asked.

"You'll see soon." Coccinelle said. "Now, these patrols...We need to manifest your new powers quickly. We have to be prepared. Hawkmoth could strike at any time. So every patrol, you four are going to fight."

"Fight?!" The four heroes echoed.

"Yep! That's how I got my powers. I fought akumas and sometimes train fought with Chat."

"So are my new powers and weapons manifest soon?" He asked.

"Hopefully. I don't know how much your suit will change, though. It already is pretty cat like." Coccinelle warned.

"Will we get new weapons and powers, too?" Carapace asked.

"If you fight, then yes."

"Fight, fight, fight!" Queen Bee whined. "You two had better not mess up my hair," she warned to Rena and Carapace, who rolled their eyes.

"Let the war begin," Coccinelle said.


	4. Chapter Three

~January~

"Adrien! You didn't leave for fashion week this year with your father!" Kagami exclaimed, surprised to see her best friend in fencing class when he'd usually be at fashion week.

"Something came up between my father and I." Adrien said. "I quit modeling and dieting, but I still come to fencing. For you."

Kagami smiled and blushed a little. "For me?"

"We're friends, aren't we? Friends stay with each other no matter what."

Kagami ignored that part just a little bit.

"So now that you're free, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime. The movies, the ice rink, skating rink, a park..."

Adrien's face was ridden with guilt and sorrow all of a sudden. "Oh, Kagami...I can't."

"You can't? Why not?"

"I'm with someone else now."

Someone else.

"Someone...else?" Kagami echoed.

"Yeah. I can't tell you everything about it. It's to keep you safe."

"Who are you with?" Kagami asked.

"Marinette." Adrien answered.

"Marinette. The designer girl."

"The one and only," Adrien said.

"How long?"

"Since November. That's all I can say about our relationship."

"Just a little more," Kagami gently pleaded. "Do you know if she truly loves you?"

_I do. She loves a side of me that you don't know, that you can't know. It may look like a celebrity crush, but it isn't. It's true love. Just hidden beneath the masks of normalcy_.

"Kagami, I can't tell you that." Adrien said. "But our relationship is healthy. I'm okay, you don't need to worry. She's taking care of me."

Adrien bent down, ready to attack. "En guarde?"

Kagami shut her mask over her face. "En guarde!"

Thorne Rosewood

* * *

Unstoppable

"What's the matter, kitty?" Coccinelle asked her boyfriend not too long after patrol started. It was their usual fight training to manifest their new powers. Naturally, he was always on top of his game, but tonight he seemed out of it.

"I hurt Kagami." He told her. "I feel so horrible."

"Horrible?"

"I don't like hurting people. I despise doing that. I really do. I wanted to hug Kagami, but how could I do that?! I'd just broken her heart! And let's not mention the fact that my own girlfriend popped out of my mind."

"Adrien, don't you _dare_ feel guilty like that. I may be your girlfriend, but I am _not_ a restraint. I wouldn't have gotten mad if you hugged her or even kissed her on impulse of making her feel better."

"It would have hurt you."

"You can't justify that. You know me inside and out, yes, but nobody knows how one might react to something. I trust you, I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt me. Please don't feel like you're my puppet. You are my love. No love has strings tied to them."

Chat smiled a little bit. "What about the strings of fate? Or the strings of m'lady?"

She giggled. "Those are different and you know it. Silly kitty."

"Call me silly but I love you to the center of the universe, all around it, back, and to infinity."

"I don't deserve you. You are such a little sunshine cinnamon roll child, you know that right?"

Chat smiled. "Nope."

* * *

"Hey Luka," Juleka said when their next meeting for Kitty Section rolled around. Mylene had just happily told them that Adrien was coming with Marinette. "Did you know that Marinette and Adrien are dating now?"

"Dating? Really?" Luka asked.

Juleka nodded. "Since November."

"They've dated several months now and not a word out?"

"Well, considering he's a celebrity, they wouldn't have wanted to get mobbed by angry fangirls and fanboys wanting Adrien as their boyfriend." Juleka said. "Marinette said that you confessed to get when you were akumatized. And after. You love her, aren't you mad that she pretty much ignored that?"

Luka sighed. "Let's just practice for the day, Jules." Luka suggested softly.

When he came up, Marinette was sitting where she usually was, but on Adrien's lap. She was blushing a little bit. It wasn't anything too intimate, they just both liked the proximity of the seating position.

Luka couldn't help but get distracted, watching Marinette giggle and playfully pushing her boyfriend (who was either attacking her with kisses or shamelessly flirting) away. It hurt. He never realized how much Marinette had meant to him, how much he truly wanted her, until she was gone from the potential grasp.

"Marinette, Adrien," Luka said before the couple left. The two looked at him. "Before you go, can we talk?"

Marinette and Adrien glanced at each other before nodding. They followed Luka down to his bedroom.

Luka sat on his bed. "Is it true that you guys are really dating?"

Marinette was a little bit frozen, so Adrien nodded.

"How is it?" Luka asked.

"Adrien is always so sweet and caring. He's also really funny. And cheers me up when I am down. We've had our disagreements but that's a healthy relationship."

Luka nodded. "Promise me you'll take good care of her, Adrien."

"Definitely," Adrien said. His girlfriend had just gushed about him. Patrol would be her getting smothered in kisses.

"Luka, if there's anyone to thank, it's you. You always made me feel better when I was struggling. I'd give you a kiss but considering Adrien is around...Well..."

"I get it, Marinette." Luka told Marinette.

He watched the two leave.

"How are you feeling?" Juleka asked Luka.

"A little bit hurt. But as long as the two of them are happy, I'll be okay."

Said the mask of don't worry.

When Lila "returned from a trip overseas", she noticed everyone rambling about something.

"What's going on?" She asked Alix.

"You haven't heard yet?" Mylene asked Lila.

"Liar alert at eleven o clock," Marinette whispered to Adrien, who briefly glanced backwards.

"Get ready, she's gonna pull something," Alya told the two.

"Oh no!" Lila cried out. "I just found out that Marinette sexually assaulted Adrien so that she could have his baby! It's a criminal!"

Marinette gasped. "Lila! I would never!" She knew Lila would pull something, but something this deep? Not at all.

"Marinette!" Rose exclaimed. "How could you?"

Oh no...

"But Marinette got an abortion and killed the baby! She's a criminal murder!"

Adrien had enough of Lila's shenanigans. As she rushed over to him, he stuck his leg out and she tripped and fell.

"Ow! Marinette tripped me!"

"Oh, for the love of everything, would you shut up, little miss liar?!" Chloe screeched.

"Come on, guys." Nino spoke to the classroom. "We know Marinette is a beautiful, soft rose with thorns sharp enough to prick but not sharp enough to send into a coma. She'd never assault Adrien or terminate the pregnancy."

"Exactly. And if you were her real friends, you would know that." Alya added.

"If you guys choose Lila, I'll call my daddy and have all of you punished!" Chloe barked.

The class quiet down. No side was chosen, but none was better than Lila.

After school finished, Lila cornered Marinette briefly. Before she could get a word off, she was pulled back.

"Lila, get off of Marinette and I." Adrien growled. "You're taking this too far now. Accept it. You lost me to fair game. Marinette and I are dating and there's nothing you can do to separate us."

Lila clenched her fists. "Maybe I can't do that. But I'll make your lives nightmares until Adrien is _mine_."

She flipped her hair and walked away.

Marinette grumbled. "As long as she exists, it's a living nightmare."

* * *

Hi guys!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It'll be the last you see last you see this year of Unstoppable because...

I'm taking a hiatus. Well, not really. 31DoWWF will keep going as usual and same for the oneshots book. But I'm often losing sleep to get chapters of Unstoppable done. Which isn't good because I have school (there, a hint about me! *0*) and need to not fall asleep when I'm working or at class. Until Unstoppable is done with its writing, I'm gonna stop updating that story. When the story is finished, it'll have a more frequent update schedule.

Am I leaving the site for a while? No. I'm just decreasing my activity a little bit. I hope you guys can understand this well.

I'm thinking that finishing the story first is a good idea before publishing it. As I finish a chapter, I'll give you a teaser of what's to come to spark your curiosity. Or, if it's a new book, give the prologue. Which is good because I've already started another book.

I know this isn't what real life authors may do, but writing fanfiction is a pastime that I take seriously, maybe too seriously. Fellow writers/artists, remember this:

Mental Health Fanfiction/Fanart/Comic Dubs, whatever you do.

-Thorne


End file.
